


ratljóst

by Recchii



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recchii/pseuds/Recchii
Summary: ; enough light to find your way by.





	ratljóst

**Author's Note:**

> First work in this fandom. Kudos and critics are welcomed!
> 
> (English is not my main language, but I tried my best!)
> 
> A mix of books and TV shows, and bold is Dothraki's language.
> 
> Ave is father, Mai is mother. You get it.

The last thing Daenerys remembered was Jon stabbed her.

_It's hurt like hell_ , she thought.

And then darkness. Daenerys has walked for a long, long while: no one and nothing in this place.

Then, she stops.

Where does she head?

Everyone left her, and no one loves her. Maybe, it just likes her brother had said. No one will ever love her. Targaryen should be alone, with no one to love and loss.

It might be easier that way.

But she loved, she loves, and she had lost.

She was so tired. She wanted to lay down and sleep, to forget every betrayal, each screams, every blood spilled, everything.

As she slowly lay down, something glowing. She doesn't know what it is, she thought it was a star, but they glow so faintly. The glow starts to make a way, just enough for her to see.

Then she runs with all her might. She could hear her laugh.

_(When was the last time she runs happily like this?)_

Turn left, right, then run straight. She keeps running.

There, she sees a house. A big house with a red door. A home she remembers best. A house that she has been longing for a long time. With tears in her eyes, she saunters to open the door.

Just beyond this door, she could see green fields and great stone houses.

_(She remembered. The last time she was laughed and running happily was in this very place that smells like home.)_

" **Yer Jalan Atthirari Anni. You came home.** "

She turns her back and sees a man she knows best. His beard and hair still as long as she remembers. He walks and kisses her forehead then hugs her tightly.

" **Shekh Ma Shieraki Anni. I'm home."**

She finally comes home. Daenerys kiss Drogo's lips. It was warm. He was alive.

Drogo lift her and bring her to a field full of flowers. She could hear a dragon roar in a distant place, and her heart grew warry. Then, she sees a tall and proud young man. With Drogo's copper skin and her gold hair. Her son that played with her other sons, her dragons.

Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal.

They're all here.

" **Rhaego,** " she called, full of hope, full of longing.

His violet eyes shaped like almonds as he smiled for her. " **Mai, you come home. Ave and I have been waiting for you.** "

Drogo puts her down; she walks to her son. " **Yes, my child. I have come home.** " she caresses his face.

It's not a dream.

And if this is a dream, she will kill the man who tries to wake her.

 

* * *

She's home.

And she never wanted to leave.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me cry in the corner


End file.
